My Summer with the Marauders
by PotionSparks16891
Summary: All Cassandra Chandler wanted was to have one summer away from her father. She never really expected that to happen until she found a way. A way in the form of a seventeen-year-old boy on a motorcycle. Cassie makes new friends, visits new destinations, and tries as much as she can to forget why she's running away. She's also trying to forget that the summer won't last forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hello! This is my first story on this site but not the first story I've done. I hope you enjoy it! All characters except for my OCs belong to J.K.R. The most amazing person in the world!**

* * *

They were coming for me, I knew they were, I ran into the nearest clothing store. I started searching for clothes I wouldn't normally wear, clothes they would expect me to be in. After I had bought a load, I picked out a new outfit and put the rest into my purse with an extension charm. I went into one of the fitting rooms, and as I stripped out of my current clothing, I looked at myself in the mirror. _The perfect daughter, _I thought to myself, I shook my long, blond hair out of my face and looked into my dark green eyes, _not anymore. _I quickly put the outfit on and walked out, next, I found myself getting more make-up on, cutting my hair to my shoulders, and dyeing it dark red. I looked at myself again and smiled, I only wanted one summer, _what's the worst that could happen? _

I walked out of the shop and immediately froze, standing a few feet away from me was a tall, _gorgeous _boy with shaggy, black hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and leaning against a huge motorcycle, smoking a cigarette. _They don't come like that back in the states. _I heard noise and turned to see _them _looking around, showing a picture to people, _shit! _I turned back to the boy and decided that he was my only way out. I unzipped my own leather jacket and walked over to him, he didn't notice me as he took another drag. "Hey," I said, smiling at him, "cool bike," he didn't look up.

"Thanks," he replied, I mentally groaned, he was _that _type of guy.

"Are you busy?"

"Yeah, uh-"he looked up and saw me, he smirked, "not anymore," he said, I smiled at him again.

"Can I have a ride?" He hesitated.

"Oh, well I, uh, was planning on heading to a friend's house."

"Oh? Where is it?" He shrugged.

"A few hours away maybe?" I grinned.

"Perfect." He put out his cigarette and I got onto the bike behind him, "Oh, I'm Cassie, by the way."

"I'm Sirius."

After maybe half-an-hour, we stopped in a small town, Sirius seemed annoyed for some reason. I got off and stretched. "You okay?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Yeah, it's just taking long." I laughed.

"What? You haven't ridden there before?"

"Well, yeah, of course I have! It's just-"he hesitated before smirking at me, "It's just that usually, my motorcycle _flies." _I nodded, slowly.

_ "__Really?" _I said, he nodded.

"Oh yeah, I go to a magical school!" He made it sound like he was joking.

"Ooh, let me guess…. Hogwarts?" He looked at me, shocked.

"You're a witch?"

"You're a wizard?" I mocked, he smiled.

"Good, that means I can fly the rest of the way," I laughed.

"You never answered my question!"

"What?"

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" He nodded.

"By your accent I can tell that you don't, plus I think I would have remembered your face if you did." I shook my head.

"No, sadly, I go to the Salem's Witches Institute, and its absolute torture! _No boys." _He laughed and tilted his head.

"What's your last name?" I narrowed my eyes.

"What does it matter?" He shrugged.

"Just curious," I hesitated.

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first," I took a deep breath.

"Chandler."

"Black." We said at the same time, both of our heads shot up.

_ "__Black!?"_

_ "__Chandler!?" _We said simultaneously again. After a few seconds of awkward glances at each other, he finally spoke, "I won't say anything if you won't." I smiled.

"Deal." Once we got something to eat, we left again.

_~Sirius' pov~_

As we were flying through the sky I grew more and more excited. I knew all about her family, just like she probably knew all about mine. _She's just like me, _I thought, why else would she be running? It's the only explanation, why else would the only child of the American Minister of Magic be dressed like a muggle and trying to leave London as fast as possible? I couldn't wait to see the look of Prongs' face. We finally got to the Potter Mansion and landed, she got off of the back and took a look at the house, she nodded and smirked at me, "nice, looks homey." I laughed and nodded, "who lives here?" She asked.

"Just my mate, don't worry, he won't tell anyone we're here, I've been living with him since last summer," she nodded with a look of understanding on her face.

"Not a nice home in the Black House?" I snorted.

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I think I do," I looked at her and realized that she probably did, more than anyone. I smirked at her.

"'_Mudblood' _best friend?" I asked, she shook her head and smirked back.

"Try boyfriend," my eyebrows rose.

"Nice one, bet that got Daddy mad," she laughed.

"Definitely." I smiled at that, I had the feeling that I was going to like her. I took my bike over to its place in the garageand brought her into the house.

"Prongs!" I yelled, "I'm back!"

"Well it's about bloody time!" I heard him coming down the stairs and Cassie quickly pulled me to her.

"Please don't say anything!" She whispered, I hesitated then nodded. When Prongs walked down and noticed her there, he looked at me.

"Oh _Merlin _not again!" She rose an eyebrow at me and I shook my head.

"Relax, Prongs, she's an old family friend from the U.S., she's visiting and I thought we could maybe entertain her for the summer," he looked relieved.

"Good," he walked over and held out his hand towards her. "Hey, I'm James," she nodded and smiled.

"Cassie," she smiled, looking at the two of us, "So! What do you British boys like to do for fun in the summer?" Him and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, you have all summer to find out!" I exclaimed.

"Want me to owl Moony and Wormtail?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said, _this summer was going to be the best yet!_

_~Cassie's pov~_

When James left to owl whoever, I hopped down onto the couch with my hands behind my head, "Alright then, make yourself at home," Sirius said, sarcastically, I looked at him.

"Thanks, hey! I'm _starving! _You think you could show me the kitchen?" He shrugged.

"Alright, c'mon!" I got up and followed him, he led me into the kitchen and I hopped onto the counter. He opened the cupboards, "What do you want? Lobster? Chocolate cake? Pudding?" I thought about it.

"Grilled Cheese!" I said, he looked at me weirdly and shook his head.

"Strange Americans," I heard him mutter, I took off my shoe and threw it at his head.

_ "__Oi!" _

_ "__Oi!" _I mocked. We both burst out laughing.

Later I found out that '_Moony'_and '_Wormtail'_were just nicknames for their friends, Remus and Peter, just like James was _'Prongs' _and Sirius was _'Padfoot.' _We were all in the living room, laughing. "So," Remus said, "where are your parents, Prongs?"

"At some Ministry thing in Scotland, they should be back in a couple of days." I had learned that James' parents worked for the British Ministry, that James and Sirius were troublemakers, that Remus was the smart one and a werewolf (I knew a werewolf from home and recognized the signs), and that James was completely obsessed with Quidditch, which is what they were currently talking about. "I just wish we could _go! _It's in Bulgaria this year!" I scowled.

"I was supposed to go with my dad, I don't plan to, I still have all of the tickets though." They all stared at me, incredulously.

"Exactly how many do you have?" James asked, voice cracking. I shrugged and took them out of my purse.

"About eight I think," when I looked up, they were all staring at each other, smirking. "What?" I asked, suspiciously. They suddenly huddled together and started whispering, when they finally looked at her again, Sirius smiled and led her out of the room.

"I want to make a deal," he said. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"If you're planning to blackmail me, _Black, _it's not going to work." He shook his head.

"Don't think of it as blackmail, think of it as an…..opportunity." I crossed my arms.

"Go on," he smiled.

"You have the tickets, we're big fans, and you obviously don't want to go back to Daddy, we can help you with that! Do you understand?" I nodded.

"I do, but you know…. I could always find someone else," he sighed, trying not to show his annoyance towards me.

"Well…. We're a very interesting group!" I smirked.

"What about the werewolf?" His eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal.

"Fine, I'm not going to ask how you know that, but I promise you, if you don't tell anyone about _him, _then I won't tell anyone about _you." _He smirked again and crossed his own arms. "C'mon, Cass, this summer will be amazing with us and you know it!" He held out a hand, "Do we have a deal?"

I thought about it once more before taking it, "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay!" James exclaimed, "First I need to write a letter to my parents, I'll just tell them Padfoot and I are with my uncle Marius, he lives up north and is bloody mental! I'm sure he'll cover for me if anything comes up!" We all nodded.

"Plus, even though we're all of age, none of us have ever been there, so we'll have to go the Muggle way! We don't want to be caught." I explained, Sirius pouted.

"Does that mean I can't take my baby?" Remus sighed.

"Suck it up, Pads!" James said, "This is going to be awesome!"

"Remember!" I warned, "_Only _Muggle clothing!" They nodded.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Both James and Sirius yelled, saluting me. I smiled and nodded my head in approval.

"I'm already good to go! Everything I need is packed in here," I said, lifting up my purse. "It's an Extension Charm, if you want I'll put all your luggage in it, too." They nodded.

"So, please tell me again why we're doing this?" Peter asked, nervously, the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Because Wormy! This is _our last summer _before our last year of school! It's got to be _spectacular!" _Sirius said, enthusiastically, hitting Peter on the back.

"So, James and Sirius, you go get your stuff ready, after we leave we'll make quick trips to Remus and Peter's houses so they can pack and give lame excuses to their parents as well. I've got enough Muggle money on me for pretty much anything so you don't need to worry. We'll flew to the houses and then head to the nearest train station, do any of you might know where that would be?" They all shared a smirk.

"Kings' Cross." They said together, I rose an eyebrow at them but didn't ask.

"Right," I said, slowly, "Good! Now go get your stuff, and write that letter, James! Make it believable, I don't want to take any chances with nosy parents!" He saluted me once more and ran off with Sirius. I turned and saw Remus looking at me, curiously. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"What's your reason?" I looked at him oddly.

"My reason for what?"

"Your reason for wanting to go, you're not from around here obviously, you're not spending this vacation time with any family or friends, and after one quick conversation with Sirius, you're just ready to hop on the nearest train! It's just odd, are you running from something?" He was too smart for his own good, I covered up my mixed feelings and smiled at him.

"I just want some excitement this summer is all, and your little group of troublemakers seem like the perfect boys to give me just that!" He rose an eyebrow but didn't continue, I knew that he knew I was lying; But right then, that didn't matter, because I was getting the summer I asked for, and despite Sirius' attempt at blackmailing me, I knew that I wouldn't be disappointed. After all, it was only _one _summer.

"Alright! Where too first, Boys?!" I said, excitedly, opening up a map. We were all standing in the middle of Kings' Cross Station ready to go, all of the boys' trunks were safely stacked in my purse and I looked carefully at the map, deciding the best route. "So, I think what we should do is take a train over to Cardiff, and then from there we would have to take a ferry ride to France. After that I think it'll be safe to say we can only travel on land!" I closed the map and stuffed it into my purse, I looked at them. "Ready?" They all nodded. We boarded a train that would take us straight to Cardiff.

"Ah, trains," Sirius put his feet on Peter and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Take trains a lot, Black?" He nodded, not opening his eyes.

"It's how we get to school," Remus explained.

"Yeah, cozy isn't it? How do _you_get to school, Cass? Magic carpet?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, they're _illegal! _I just floo to the nearest town and then take a carriage ride, nothing too grand, only takes about half an hour." Sirius made a face.

"Well that sounds dreadfully _boring, _don't you think?" I shrugged.

"I've done it for the past seven years so the effect kind of wore off a long time ago."

"Hm, wait- _seven?" _I nodded. "But I thought you said this is your last year."

"Yeah, we start at age ten, though, not eleven." He scrunched his nose up.

"A whole extra year? That must be horrible!" I shrugged.

"It's more similar to Beauxbatons than Hogwarts, I technically just got done with exam year; you take yours when you're fifteen, right?" They nodded. "Is Dumbledore really as great as everyone says he is?" They nodded again, smiling wide.

"Definitely!"

"Completely bonkers!"

"A real laugh!"

"The wisest wizard I've ever met!" I laughed.

"I can tell!" I sighed, "I wished I went to Hogwarts, all the stories we've heard! I have one teacher that went there! She's definitely my favorite, always tells us stuff about it, I always kind of thought she was exaggerating though!" They shook their head.

"Probably not! Hogwarts is amazing!" I nodded, eagerly listening.

"And there are four houses, right?"

"Ravenclaw, for the bright," Remus said.

"Hufflepuff, for the kind," Peter continued.

"Slytherin for the gits!" Sirius said, darkly, Remus rolled his eyes.

"He means sly."

"No I don't!"

"And the best one yet!" James exclaimed, "Gryffindor! For the daring and brave and loyal," he winked at me, "and attractive." I rolled my eyes.

"Three guesses on which one you're in, Potter." He laughed.

"All of us are in Gryffindor, it's how we all met! We've been best friends since first year!"

"We're called the Marauders," Sirius said, puffing out his chest.

"I wonder why," I said, sarcastically, I smiled at them, "Never met anyone else like you four, I can tell you that."

"Of course you can't, Love, we're one of a kind." Sirius moved over and put his arm around my shoulders. "Cass, get ready to be blown away! Not many people get the privilege of spending a whole summer with us!" Remus snorted.

"I doubt many people _want _to, Pads," he shrugged, still smiling wide.

"Still! It's going to be an adventure! We all love those!" I pretended to swoon.

"Yes, you all being such daring Gryffindors and all! How will I ever manage to keep up?" I said in a fake British accent, Sirius smiled and pretended to tip his head.

"Don't worry, Miss, we'll help you through it!" He said in a fake southern accent, I laughed and pushed him away from me.

"Good to know!" I put my head on Remus' shoulder and my feet on Sirius' lap. "Good thing I have you boys to keep me entertained! I honestly don't know what I would do without you!"

"Have a terribly boring life?" I grimaced.

"A terribly boring summer at least," I sighed, "this trip is just as much for me as it is for you four! I'm not exactly a big fan of Quidditch, but my boyfriend was so I was going to invite him," I frowned, "things didn't work out like that, though."

"Why not?" I shook my head.

"Like I said, things just didn't work out." I opened my eyes and shared a quick look with Sirius, _he would understand_, I thought.

"That's too," he said, staring back, he sent me an encouraging smile, "At least you have us now!" I smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're not _too _bad company." Sirius playfully nudged my foot.

"Not _too bad? _Sweetheart, we're _the best! _Just you wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

I took in a deep breath, eyes closed with a slight smile on my face. I felt completely free to do as I want for once. I was standing by the edge of the ferry; my hair was whipping around and I could feel drops of water spraying my face. "Couldn't sleep?" I heard from behind me, I didn't turn around.

"No," Sirius walked up next to me.

"What's the deal with you? I can't imagine this is all for some spur-of-the-moment vacation time, is it?" I shook my head.

"It's complicated."

"Isn't it always?" I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Sirius Black, Walburga and Orion's oldest son?" He nodded and I laughed, coldly. "Even I from the states have heard about you, how you were _disowned, _you _chose _to leave your whole life behind you, and for what?" I exhaled, "I just don't understand, how did you just pack up and leave? How did you leave your family?" He stood quietly for a moment before shrugging.

"Wasn't that difficult, I s'pose, I guess my biggest regret is not getting my brother to come with me." He gave me a sad look, "Regulus, he's not a bad kid, he's just- not as strong-willed as me I guess."

"But then why wouldn't you want to stay for him?" He cringed.

"Part of me wanted to, but I couldn't, I couldn't handle being there anymore, I was suffocating! You should understand." I nodded.

"I do, I definitely do, but I still don't understand," he stared at me.

"You mentioned a boyfriend this morning, do these question have anything to do with that?" I hesitated.

"I broke it off about a month ago, Dad's orders." He nodded.

"You always do what Daddy tells you to?" I glared at him.

"I had to, Sirius, unlike you, I'm actually devoted to my family; I stay with them because I have to, no matter what, it's what family does." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just like how family tells you to not talk to someone, not befriends with someone, not love someone." He shook his head. "C'mon, Cass, you can't listen to that shit, everyone is wrong at some point, even Ministers of Magic like your dear daddy." I turned my head away.

"It's not that easy! My parents care about me!"

"And that's why you're running away?"

"I'm not!"

"You are, you're running away because you don't want to be under your parent's control, you're exactly like me." I shook my head.

"But I'm not, I just wanted one summer to myself, the fact that I had to abandon my dad is irrelivent, besides, I'm planning on going back after the summers over." He stayed quiet for a while after that.

"Do you still love him?" I looked to him again.

"What?"

"Your old boyfriend, do you still love him?" I scoffed.

"I never admitted to loving him," he gave me a look.

"That's irrelivent." He said, mocking me.

"Yes." I said, finally, "Yes, okay? I'm in love with him, but I can't change the fact that family is more important."

"You mean the same family that doesn't even want you to be happy?"

"Stop putting words into my mouth, Black! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"That is what you meant, though! You can't honestly tell me that doing what I did isn't a little bit tempting! Just think about it! Living life the way you want to, no one telling you what to do, spending your time with whomever you want to!" I didn't want to admit to him that it was tempting, that I thought about it constantly.

"That doesn't matter, the truth is that I'm not leaving my parents no matter what, I know it may not seem like it to you, but they care for me; it might have been different with you and your family, but that's just how it is." I turned around and walked away from the railing, Sirius followed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you upset, I'm just curious about you is all." I nodded.

"Are the others asleep?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a surprising day, how long do you think it'll be till we get there?"

"We should be there by dinner tomorrow, I called a hotel a few hours ago for us to stay, don't worry, I'm paying for everything." He nodded.

"Hey, I never really said 'thank you' for doing this, you didn't have to." I laughed.

"Oh really? Even after that very poor attempt of blackmailing me?" He rose his hands.

"Hey, I was never trying to _blackmail _you! I was just suggesting a very fair agreement." I snorted.

"Yeah, one the involved blackmail." He scowled and I laughed at him. We walked back to my room and stopped at the door. "Hey, I should really be thanking you as well, you were the one that let a strange girl onto your bike and drive away." He shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him.

"Whatever, thanks," he nodded.

"Don't be thanking me yet, in a couple of weeks you're going to be sick of me." I smiled.

"Probably, but at least they'll be an interesting couple of weeks." He smiled back at me.

"Get some sleep, Cass," he turned to walk back into his own room that he was haring with the other boys, he turned around again before he opened the door, "Oh, and I know it isn't really my place, but if I were you I would really send a letter to that boyfriend of yours, sounds like he didn't get much of a fair amount of information on the break-up." He went into his room without saying anything else, and I went into my own, feeling guilty.

_"__What? Come on, Sadie, you can't be serious!" I couldn't look at him, my eyes were getting watery._

_ "__Just let it go, Dom, I don't need to explain myself to you," he gave me a sad and angry look. _

_ "__But don't you think I deserve it, Cassandra?" I flinched at the use of my full name._

_ "__It doesn't matter if you do, I don't have to, besides, school is ending soon and my dad is taking me to Europe or the summer, it's not like we'll get much of a chance to see each other." He rolled his eyes._

_ "__Oh, and what an excuse that is! Is he the reason you're ending it? Your dad? Cause honestly, Sadie, he doesn't control you! I've told you before! You're the one who lets him control your life, just a few weeks ago you were telling me you wanted me to go with you! Just last night you were telling me you loved me! And now what? It's over just like that?" He shook his head at m._

_ "__It isn't like that! I just-"he looked at me._

_ "__Just what?" I didn't answer and he looked down._

_ "__Fine, do whatever you want to, but it's only going to get worse, some day you're going to realize that you made a mistake, and your dad isn't going to be the one to help you; he's just going to be there to ruin your life even more." He walked away and I put my head in my hands, shaking._

The memory wasn't a happy one, and it wasn't one I wanted to remember, I took a deep breath and fell down onto the bed. I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit it to myself just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any piece of the Harry Potter world. Only the OCs are mine, and little bit of the plot considering I got the original idea from a movie. Can anyone guess what it is?**

* * *

"Are we there yet!?"

"Shut up, Sirius, I mean it!"

"But it's been _forever!" _Remus was pinched the bridge of his nose, growling. I smiled at them amused and turned to James.

"Are they always like this?" He shook his head, sighing.

"You have no idea." I rolled my eyes and went over to them.

"Shut up!" They looked at me, startled, falling silent. I smiled at them. "Now, that's better." I walked back over to James and he handed the map to me, looking amused. "Thanks." I opened the map. "Okay, boys! So we should be in Brest soon, and then I think we'll take a train to Paris, spend a night or two there, and then head on another train to Germany! How does that sound?" They all nodded. I went to the edge and smiled once I could kind of see the town. "Almost there, boys!"

_"Finally!"_

Once the ferry stopped and we got off, I went and asked for direction to the nearest motel. I walked back to the boys and Remus and Peter looked surprised. "You know French?" I shrugged and smirked.

"Of course! Every respectable pureblood does!" I said in a very posh voice. James and Sirius laughed and shoved them to the side as they walked passed. We went and found the motel and got a couple of rooms. I jumped down onto the bed and laughed. "This is just great! A shitty twin bed to go along with a shitty cheap motel," I smiled at them, "just what I wanted!" James wrinkled his nose.

"Seriously?" The three other boys rolled their eyes at him.

"Pay no attention to this git's complaints, Cass, he was born and bred wealthy pureblood." I snorted.

"So was I sadly, doesn't mean I didn't like to get out now and then." Winked at him. "Life can be much more fun when you aren't following the rules!" Sirius smirked.

"Don't I know it," I got up again and stretched, "come on, let's go grab something to eat."

The five of us found a little 24 hour café we decided on, and as I sat there staring at the menu, I grimaced. "What does a girl have to do to get a cheeseburger around here?"

"A what?" The four of us shook our heads at him.

"Really, James, you need to get out in the muggle world some more." While we were eating my eye caught the sight of a man, sitting on the opposite side; he smiled and winked at me and I let my eyes fall back to my plate. My eyes caught Sirius' and he rose an eyebrow at me, I smiled. "I'll be right back, just heading to the bathroom!" I hurried away before they said anything.

Walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later I was stopped by the same man who I saw earlier. "Bonjour," he said, I smiled at him.

"Hi back," he rose an eyebrow.

"American?" I nodded.

"Oui." He smiled back at me.

_~Sirius' p.o.v.~_

"So how do you two know each other again?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Remus' voice.

"Oh, uh- Our families know each other, we met when we were little, never really kept in touch, we just ran into each other the other night and I told her she could come along with me to Prongs'," they all nodded, believing the lie.

"She seems a bit odd?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Opposed to us?" James rolled him eyes.

"You know what I mean she just seem troubled is all." I shrugged.

"Her life growing up was a bit similar to mine, I'm just helping her out."

"Did you two ever-?"

"Bloody hell no, Prongs. Like I said, we met when we were kids, I don't even know that much about her." Remus scoffed.

"Like that has ever stopped you before!" My eyes traveled to where Cass went.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"She just went to the loo, Padfoot, don't worry, she'll be back in a minute." I nodded, leaning back. I didn't give it another thought until I noticed a bloke walking over there.

"I'll be right back, Mates, I'll be heading to the loo as well." I got and went over there to find her. I did find her, but I didn't find her alone. "_What the bloody hell are you doing?!" _She immediately looked over, shocked, and broke away from the bloke. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a mess.

"Sirius?! What are you doing?" I glared at them.

"I asked you first," I went over to them and tore him away by his collar, he quickly scurried off and I turned back to her. "I just came to find out if you were alright, and what do I find? You snogging some random tosspot like a slag!" She glared at me.

"I can 'snog' anyone I want! You're not my boyfriend, Black, you can't tell me what to do! And besides, he wasn't random, his name happens to be Adrien, and he was very nice." I scoffed.

"Probably thought you were some bint looking for a good time!" She crossed her arms and shoved passed me. She got back to the table and the others looked surprised at her pissed-off look.

"I'll be heading back now, feel free to take as long as you want."

"Try not to throw yourself at anybody else on the way back," I muttered to her. She sent me one last glare before storming out. I sat down and they gave me confused looks. "Nothing, just a slight difference of views." I said, starting to eat again.

_~Cassie's p.o.v.~_

I went back to the motel and got in the shower, I was mad at what he said to me, but I knew he was right. I also knew that I was still incredibly hungry. Once I got out, I ordered some food to be sent up and turned on the t.v. About an hour later I heard a knock on the door. I opened and saw Sirius standing there. "Can I come in?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." I went and sat back down on my bed. "What do you want?" He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you, I was being a git, but I just don't understand what exactly you expected to happen." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Sirius, like you've never hooked up with a girl you didn't know, and it's not like I was actually going to do anything, not with you four hanging around." He shook his head.

"Gee, thanks, and you would have if we weren't?" I shrugged and he gave me a startled look. "You have before, haven't you?" I looked away.

"My dad's a bastard okay? After he made me break-up with my boyfriend I felt resentment towards him, I just wanted to feel like he wasn't in control of me."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have broken up with your boyfriend."

"I didn't have much of a choice, Black."

"Oh yeah, you'll break up with your boyfriend because daddy says so, but then you'll hook up with random idiots just in spite of him? Real smart move there, Chandler." I sighed.

"Look, Black, if you've just come here to mock me then-"

"I'm not trying to mock you, just to let you know that you're kind of an idiot that has slag-like tendencies, no offense." I gave him an incredulous look.

"You serious?"

"Duh," I rolled my eyes.

"Not what I meant, but thanks for that." He smiled.

"No problem!" I sighed.

"I'm not a whore if that's what you're getting at, it only happened once and it was with a friend of mine, not some random idiot." I looked up at him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, that's all." I nodded.

"That's alright, I didn't even understand half the things you even said." He laughed.

"You Americans, never understanding anything." I glared at him and he laughed some more.

"We good?" He nodded.

"Yeah, we're good, thankfully, this trip could have been a whole lot more awkward if we weren't!" I laughed.

* * *

**I hope the story is okay so far, please, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The absolutely lovely J.K. is the proud owner of the work of art that is Harry Potter.**

* * *

"So what are we going to do when we get to Paris?" I shrugged.

"Find a relatively cheap hotel and then whatever we want, I think we should stay for little bit longer though, I've always wanted to go!" We were on a train, traveling to the City of Light. The boys were playing some card game and I was painting my nails black. The trip so far hadn't been all that exciting, but I had feeling things were going to get more intense in the big city.

"Ooh ooh!" Sirius waved his hand around in the air and I sighed.

"Yes, Sirius?" He grinned.

"We should go to Amour de Minuit." James' eyes grew.

"Yes!" I shook my head.

"No."

"What is it?" Remus and Peter look confused, I rolled my eyes at Sirius and James' pleading looks.

"It's a night club, one I have no intention of going to, especially with you lot." Sirius pretended to look hurt.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean, Cassandra!?" I glared at him.

"It means that you four probably get into enough trouble when you're not party and getting drunk, and I would rather not be around to that happen!" The two boys sighed.

"Fine." As the train came to a stop, I got up and looked out.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath and frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's pouring out!" I groaned. "Great, that's going to do wonders to my hair." I heard Sirius snort.

"Oh, the woes of traveling with a woman." I turned around and glared at him.

"Come on, let's just find someone to stay for the next few nights." They got up and followed me out. I put my purse over my head and looked around for a moment. After several directions from strangers we finally managed to check into an Inn. The boys dropped their luggage onto the floor and fell onto the beds. "Oh, stop your whining! We haven't been traveling for _that _long!" The responded with rude hand gestures. "Well fine then! Look, I'm just going to go find a market for some food, alright? I'll meet you back here, if I'm not back in a couple of hours send help." They nodded their heads without looking and I walked out.

I noticed it was still raining and cautiously looked around, taking out my wand. "_Accio _umbrella," I whispered pointing at my purse. It appeared only a moment later and I smiled. I then set off on my walk. I hummed as I walked, enjoying the peace; I had always wanted to go to Paris, but I had never imagined it being like this: rain pouring down, cheap hotel and food, staying with four boys I barely knew. I shook my head and sighed.

_"__You're crazy, Cass!" I smiled at my best friend, sitting in front of me._

_ "__Why is that crazy?"_

_ "__Because your dad would never allow it!" I shrugged._

_ "__Maybe he doesn't have to know!" She gave me a look. "Come on, Talia! It will be easy, I'll just spend a few nights in Paris before meeting up with you in Bonn! Then we can sneak away from your family!"_

_ "__I was going to bring Christian, though!"_

_ "__Well I never said you couldn't, did I?" She sighed._

_ "__I'm just not so sure about this, what if we get caught?"_

_ "__We're not going to get caught, Talicat! Don't you trust me?" She wrinkled her nose._

_ "__Is that a trick question?" I pushed her off of my bed._

I bit my lip, thinking of that day, I looked up at the woman I was buying the food from. "Excuse me, do you know the date today?" She looked at me, curiously.

"It's the fifteenth of June, Fille." I nodded and sighed. I had a week to get to Bonn, and I hadn't even told the boys yet, I wasn't sure how they would react. As I kept walking, the rain started getting harder. I could hear a faint barking sound off in the distance. I started off in that direction and soon came across a big black lump on the ground, it was whimpering.

"Shh shh, it's alright." I ran my hand over its wet fur, it was trembling. "Come on." I shifted the bags in my arms and led the dog back to the inn. I snuck in through a side door and went back up to the room. "Miss me, Boys?" They immediately all shot up and took the bags from my arms, digging through them for food. I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah, I thought so, I found a stray on my way!" They all finally looked up and noticed the dog next to me.

"Where did you pick it up?"

"Just on the side of the road, probably lost." The dog shook water out of its fur next to James, he cringed. It then padded happily over to Sirius. He smiled and petted its fur.

"Hey, it likes Padfoot! Must be a girl." I laughed as Sirius looked and nodded.

"What's your name, Beautiful?"

"Not sure how it works in London, Black, but dogs usually don't talk." He rolled his eyes but continued petting her. "Never would've pegged you for an animal lover, Black." He shrugged and smiled.

"No, just a dog lover." The other boys snickered and I was left standing there, momentarily confused.

"Anyway, so I think we'll just camp out here until the rain stops, after we leave again, we'll make a quick stop in Belgium before heading to Germany, there's a town there I want to make a quick stop in." Remus rose an eyebrow but the others looked unfazed.

"Where do you need to be in Germany?" I didn't meet his gaze.

"Just a town called Bonn, I uh- There's just a few things I want to pick up there, it won't take too long." He looked at me for a few more moments before turning away, I let out a breath. There was something about him, or at least something about me that he didn't trust, not that he should. I was lying to all of them. But still. It was strange. We all sat around and ate our food, Sirius was still playing with the dog a few hours later he looked up at me, a look of hope in his eyes.

"Can we keep her?" I sighed.

"Sirius, she won't exactly e welcomed on the train, and what if she has an owner out looking for her, they must be worried." He pouted.

"Please? She doesn't have a tag! Plus I already gave her a name!"

"I don't think we sho- wait! What?" He nodded, smiling wide.

"Isobel, isn't it fitting?" I gave him an incredulous look, I rose an eyebrow at James and he sighed.

"Don't try to understand what goes through his mind." I shook my head.

"If she stays with us, she's _your _responsibility, Black." He nodded again, still smiling.

"I will! Promise!" He said, feeding her a piece of bread. He gave her a loving look and scratched her head. I smiled at the exchange.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Marauders and the rest of the universe belong to Jo Rowling and I do not own them in any way.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually letting you idiots drag me to this place." Sirius just smiled at me in response, not saying anything. "What are you going to do if some cleaning lady hears Isobel barking, Black?"

"No one will!" I crossed my arms.

"Oh really? And how can you be so sure?" He smirked.

"I put a silencing charm around the room! And the 'do not disturb' sign up so no walks in!" I rolled my eyes.

"What a genius." I said, sarcastically, his eyes brightened.

"I know! Right?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Pay no attention to him and James," I turned and saw Remus walking next to me, "they think they're smarter than they actually are." I smiled at him.

"I guessed that, and don't worry, I'm used to that." He smiled back at me. It was strange, I'd had countless conversations with Sirius and James so far, but Remus and Peter seemed more distant. For Peter I guessed that he was just another follower, he bid to James and Sirius' wishes, not saying anything. Remus was more difficult than that, I had already guessed that he was a werewolf, it's not that hard to spot one. There were tons in the States. He was something else though, I had gotten the feeling he didn't trust me, which I don't blame him for of course, it still got me curious though.

We finally walked up to the club and Sirius immediately groaned. "A _line?" _I rolled my eyes at him again.

"Yes, Sirius, a line, clubs usually have them." His nose wrinkled up.

"If this was a club that knew about us I could just show them my family crest then, they would probably let us in right away." I snorted.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to wait around to get in if it means listening to him whine." They followed me up to the front of the line and I immediately flashed the guard a smile. I got my Muggle I.D. out of my purse and handed it to him. He took one look at it and handed it back, smiling at me.

"You and your friends can go right in, Miss Chandler," he said in a heavy French accent. I gave him a flirty smile.

"_Merci, Monsieur_," I said, leading the boys through the door. Once we were in I turned back to them and they were all gaping at me.

"Oh please, my dad does business with Muggles, too, that's not that surprising for a Ministry Official." That was the lie Sirius and I gave to them, that my dad was high up in the American Ministry, which wasn't really a lit at all, they just didn't quite know _how _high up he was. "Come on, you were the one who wanted to come here in the first place." Remus shook his head.

"Correction, _they _were." He said, nodding to James and Sirius. As we walked further into the club the music got louder, as did the people. They were everywhere, drinking, dancing, smoking, whatever. I had never been into nightclubs, too much smoke and sweat for my taste. Actually, Sirius seemed to be the only one of us that enjoyed what he saw, even James seemed a little cautious.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't much of a good idea." He said.

"Oh, sod off Prongs, this is great!" Sirius exclaimed, smiling wide. We all eventually started breaking up, Sirius went on his own, Peter followed James, who had gone off somewhere else, and Remus seemed content on leaning against the wall so I just decided to go to the bar. I ordered a drink and, with no surprise, they gave me one without asking for my age. I sat on the stool, sipping my drink and looking around. I half expected to see Sirius out on the dance floor doing some stupid moves, but wasn't surprised at all to see him standing against the wall with a couple of girls, sharing a cigarette. I shook my head at him, hoping he didn't do anything stupid. I turned around again, as I was getting up a girl bumped into me, causing me to spill my drink all over my dress.

"Ah shit." She looked startled.

"Oh! Um…. I'm désolé?" I laughed and waved it off.

"Oh its fine, it's not like I don't have countless other dresses!" She exhaled, looking extremely relieved.

"Oh thank _Merlin! _Someone who actually speaks English!" She blushed, "Sorry, I meant to say 'thank God.'" I shrugged at winked at her, I could tell now that she was British.

"It's alright, always nice to find another witch in Muggle places." Her eyes widened even more.

"Oh wow! That's odd, never would have thought that- I mean you just didn't seem like-" she sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling." I laughed.

"That's alright, it's kind of nice meeting another witch around here, though, I'm traveling with these four boys, they're fine, but still." I made a face and she laughed.

"I can imagine, are you here with them now?" I nodded.

"Yeah, there around here somewhere, hey! You probably go to Hogwarts, right?" I asked in a low voice, she nodded. "The boys I'm traveling with do, too! Maybe you'll know them!" She shrugged.

"Maybe." I looked around for them and caught Remus' eye, I waved him over. Before he got to me I saw James' eyes widen as he looked over. He quickly rushed over. And took a long look at the girl, her eyes widened as well.

"Potter!?" He immediately went normal again and smirked at her, leaning against the bar.

"Stalking me now, are you Evans?" Her face grew angry.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you!" I looked between them.

"So I'm guessing you two do know each other then?" They both nodded.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" I heard Remus say, she actually gave him a smile.

"Hello, Remus, I'm just visiting some family, my cousin dragged me here but I'm beginning to think she's abandoned me." I laughed.

"That's a shame, but maybe while you're here you can help me keep these boys from getting is kicked out?" She stared at something behind me, looking amused.

"I think it's a little too late for that." She said, nodding in the same direction. I turned around and saw Sirius being held up by some big guy, I groaned.

"What's going on now?" I asked, exasperated. I went over there and tapped the big guy's shoulder, him, Sirius, and the girl next to them looked at me; Sirius looked relieved. "There a problem here?" He nodded.

"This little _beauf_ was trying to _baiser_ my _bijou," _he had a heavy French accent and it took a few seconds to process what he was saying.

"Uh… well, I'm _désolé, mon amie_ here is very… um_… bourré_, and uh," I got close to the guy, "between you and me, he has very _petit bourses_, a little _excès de confiance." _I guy looked at me for a moment before laughing. He shoved Sirius away from him.

"You are a very funny American, just keep your friend away from me." I nodded.

"Will do!" I grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm and jerked him away from them. "What were you thinking!?" He shrugged away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! The git jumped out of know where, how the bloody hell was I supposed to know she was with him!?" I sighed and shook my head. "What did you say to him anyway?" I bit my lip.

"Oh…. Nothing important, that's not the issue though, come on." I led him back to the others, Peter had joined them since I left. I saw Sirius smile wide.

"Hey Evans! When did you get here?!" She shook her head.

"You are an idiot." He continued to smile.

"Well, never mind that, how about we get some drinks!" He soon forgot about the guy and his girlfriend and started drinking. Eventually he came over to me and threw his arm over my shoulders, obviously drunk. "You're awesome, you know that, not as stuffy as I thought." I shook my head, laughing at him.

"Okay, Sirius."

"We should dance!"

"I'm going to have to pass." He stuck out his bottom lips.

"Why?" Before I could answer, he quickly turned around, bumping into someone else and spilling his drink all over him.

"Oh shit!" I tried pulling Sirius back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Mate!" The guy he bumped into turned around and we were suddenly staring at the guy from before.

"Um, Sirius?" He ignored me.

"Oh, it's _you!" _Sirius poked the guy's chest.

"_Sirius_!" It was too late.

"I can't believe you got us thrown out."

"That git had it coming to him!" I snorted.

"Please, you barely even touched the guy, they probably threw us out because they couldn't handle watching you get your ass kicked anymore." Sirius' black and blue eyes glared at me.

"I can't believe I got thrown out with you." I looked at Lily, who looked pissed.

"Sorry." She looked back at me.

"I don't blame you, I still am curious as to why you're traveling with these dunderheads." James and Sirius looked insulted.

"They're just keeping me company for the summer, we're going to Bulgaria for the Quidditch World Cup." James smiled at her.

"You should come with us Lily-flower!" She grimaced.

"I'll pass."

"Oh, come on, it would be nice to have another girl around! And do you really want to spend the rest of the summer with your aunt?" She looked at me for a few seconds, biting her lip.

"Not really…" I smiled.

"Then why not?" He eyes traveled over the five of us, we were all staring at her. Finally, she nodded.

"Alright, I could use an interesting vacation."


	7. Chapter 7

_*Third person p.o.v.*_

Green flames erupted in the fireplace at the Potter Mansion, out stepped Dorea Potter, soon followed by her husband. "James?! Sirius?! We're home!" She heard no reply.

"Boys?!" Still nothing. They found a letter on top of the couch addressed to them.

_Mum and Dad, the boys and I have decided to stay with Uncle Marius for the rest of the summer. I know you two will probably have a fit about how we didn't ask for your permission yet, but he said we could, and both Remus and Peter's Mums said they could, and come on! We wanted something to do for the summer, this gave us an opportunity! Plus we ARE seventeen now, legal adults and very responsible and all. Well, maybe not Sirius, but still! I'll send letters every once in a while just to let you know we haven't been blown up or anything._

_James and Sirius._

Dorea shook her head and sighed with a hint of a smile on her lips. "Those boys, whatever are we going to do with them?" Charlus laughed.

"They are right, they're legally adults now, we should be thankful they even thought to leave a letter at all!" She nodded.

"I'll just check in with my brother, just in case." She went back over to the fireplace and threw in the floo powder. "Marius?" His head appeared in the flames.

"Hullo Little Sister! What can I do you for?" Dorea smiled.

"I just wanted to check and see how the boys were doing, have they caused you any trouble yet?" She asked in a teasing voice, a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Boys? What boys?" She frowned.

"James and his friends? I just got a letter from him saying you were letting them stay with you for the rest of the summer." She said with a suspicious tone. His eyebrows furrowed and his confused expression was replaced with a concentrated one.

"Um… Of course! How silly of me, yes they are quite fine at the moment!" Dorea crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Marius!"

"Don't look at me like that, Woman!"

"Well then don't lie to me." He sighed.

"Look, I don't know why James told you that, I haven't spoken to him or Sirius in months! I wouldn't worry though, there pretty good kids."

"I wouldn't go that far, the problem is that James lied to me, and now we don't know where we are! What if the others' parents contact us, asking how their kids are? What am I supposed to do, lie to them!?" He opened his mouth to answer but Charlus cut him off.

"Um- Dorea, dear, I don't think that will be a problem." She looked around and saw him reading the Daily Prophet.

"What is it now?" He handed it to her and saw a picture of a Sirius with a girl. She started reading the article out loud.

**American Minister of Magic's only daughter spotted in Paris just last night. Cassandra Chandler was reported missing only a week ago was seen in popular French nightclub, Amour de Minuet, with none other than the infamous Sirius Black! Black has been disowned from the Black Family Fortune for a year and said to be living with a friend's family when not attending school. Others spotted with them include James Potter, along with a few other friends. Mr. Chandler is in England for the summer, visiting the British Ministry on business. He has of course, been nervous for his daughter's whereabouts, but is now furious to get her home. It's no surprise, Sirius Black has quite the reputation when it comes to trouble and Chandler is no doubt doing all he can to get her back. The only question is, will she put up a fight? It's no secret that Miss Chandler herself has a habit of getting in trouble, it's most likely she left with Black on purpose. After getting kicked out of the club for fighting, the group has not yet been spotted again, they are most likely moving to a different location. All news about Miss Chandler's whereabouts will be continued here all summer. The American and British Ministries have worked closely together for several years now, but could one little incident like this ruin that for the future?**

Dorea looked up with a furious expression on her face, she looked at her husband. "They better not do anything stupid."

_*Cassie's p.o.v.*_

"You two are _so_ stupid!" James and Sirius looked at me and smiled.

"C'mon Love, this isn't so bad." Lily shook her head, frowning, she looked at me.

"This is what I've had to put up with for six years now." I gave her a pitied look.

"I'm so sorry."

"This is going to work, trust me!" I gave Sirius a look.

"They may be muggles, Sirius, but they aren't stupid, unlike you two idiots, I'm pretty sure they'll be able to tell you're lying."

"Wanna bet?" James looked excited.

"C'mon, Cass! This is a _brilliant _idea!" I sighed, rubbing my temples, I looked at Remus.

"What do you think?" He shrugged.

"I've just pretty much started going along with anything they do, trust me, you're not going to change their minds." I groaned.

"Whatever Chandler, you're just jealous that you couldn't come up with this brilliant of a plan."

"No, I was too busy trying to talk you into leaving the dog here."

"Not going to happen, trust me! This plan is going to work great!" Sirius smiled before putting on his sunglasses and tightening his hold on the leash. "Come on girl, time for the show." I sighed on last time before throwing my purse strap over my shoulder and following him. We headed towards gates to the train before getting stopped by the guard.

"_Non animaux." _The boys looked at me and I sighed.

"He said, 'no animals'." James nodded and looked back to the guard.

"Excuse me, Sir, do you speak English?" The guard nodded once, narrowing his eyes. James smiled. "Well, you see, my friend here is blind, as in- he can't see," I closed my eyes and rubbed my head again, "and he needs this dog to go places, this dog is like his own personal set of eyes! So really, she _has _to go on!" The guard continued to look at James without changing his facial expression, he wasn't buying it. He looked at Sirius for a few moments a leaned forward just a bit, Sirius of course made the mistake of leaning back just a bit. I shook my head. The guard straightened his back again and smirked.

"_Non animaux." _I could see Lily rolling her eyes.

"_Confundus," _I heard her whisper, I smirked as I saw a glazed look cross over the guards face. We all quickly passed him. "_Obliviate," _she whispered again. We hurried away and as we got onto the train, I threw my arm over her shoulders.

"I am so happy we added you to the group!" She laughed. We all got into a compartment and sat down.

"So why exactly are we making this next stop again?" Sirius asked, taking off the sunglasses. I sighed, I had sent a letter to Talia, telling her when to be ready, I knew I had to tell them.

"Okay, I know you guys might be mad at me for this, but the truth is- we're meeting a couple of my friends who are going with us." The boys all looked at me, shocked.

_"__What!?" _

"I know! I know! I should have told you!"

"Um, Cass, we really don't have that much more room to be taking in more people, and I thought we were keeping this a low profile thing, how many people is it?" I sighed.

"Just my friend and her boyfriend, not that much extra!"

"Do we really have the time to be making all of these extra side trips?" I nodded.

"Don't worry! I know I didn't tell you! But I made her a promise that she would come with! And that meant sneaking away for the summer! She knows we're coming, she's expecting us! Come on, it's only two more people!"

"Which means we can't afford anymore, right?" I looked at Remus, "You said you had eight tickets, with them coming that'll be eight of us, there wasn't anyone else?" I bit my lip.

"Well, actually they're my dad's tickets, which is why he can't know! When he finds out I took all of them he's going to be furious! Probably already is since I left! I'm not trying to get you guys in trouble, I'm not, but I just needed help getting there, and you guys were so willing to go!"

"So you were using us?" I glared at James.

"Oh, you were using me, too! Admit it, if I hadn't brought up the tickets you would most likely not have helped me with anything!" He opened his mouth but shut it again, I looked at Sirius, who had been quiet. He was looking at me, frowning, but he didn't look all that mad. I sighed and got up. "I'll be right back." I left the compartment and made my way to a bathroom. When I got there I soon heard the door opening and closing behind me, I turned around and saw Sirius.

"I thought you had some ulterior motive to begin with, I'm not that surprised." I rose an eyebrow.

"But you're not mad?" He shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really, neither are the others, you just pretty much hurt their pride by lying to them," he smirked, "if only they knew the _whole _truth." I sighed and nodded, leaning against the sink. I looked up at him again and smiled.

"I have to say, you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for, Black." He laughed.

"I usually am, I just don't let it show so that I can continue surprising people."

"Well then, consider me officially surprised." He nodded and continued looking at me.

"Is he really that bad?"

"Hm?"

"Your dad, I've heard all about how the American Minister is one of the most fair of them all, how he is so considerate of everyone, and treats them all fairly." I snorted.

"Please, it's all for show, trust me, he acts much differently at home, if something doesn't go his way, he breaks." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How bad does he get?" I sighed.

"It hasn't reached the point of violence if that's what you're asking. It's mostly all verbal, you know, telling me I'm a disgrace, blood traitor, blah blah blah, all the normal pureblood insults." He snorted.

"Yeah, I get that, I'm glad it isn't physical though, some of us aren't that lucky." This time, _I_ gave _him _a thoughtful look.

"I've heard a lot about the Black family, never thought much about it though, I suppose _you _were one of those unlucky ones?" It took him a moment for him to nod, it took him an even longer moment to smile.

"When Mummy Dearest disowned me…. That was one of the greatest days of my life, I remember it clearly. I was just back-talking her, that was it, it had happened thousands of times before, but that time-" he shook his head, "that time was it, she couldn't take it anymore, she told me to get out, I called her a 'psycho bitch', and I left without another word. That was it." I bit my lip.

"But isn't there anything you regret about it? Anything at all?" He hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"I guess- I regret leaving my brother, I regret not spending enough time with him. Sometimes I think that if I had just been more kind to him he wouldn't have turned out more like my parents. He could have come with me, could have had an actual life rather than following in the footsteps of my parents and cousins. He shook his head. "He was a good kid, just a little confused, my parents got to him at an early age," he sighed, "I just wish I could've helped him." I nodded, there was something about seeing him so vulnerable that got to me.

"Maybe he'll still make the right choices in the end." I said, reassuring him, he nodded.

"Hopefully." We stood there for a moment, staring at each other. "We should probably get back." I nodded and smiled.

"Probably." He laughed and shook his head, walking out, I followed him, laughing as well.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, I'm beginning to see why I came with you lot," Lily said, laying back against her towel with her eyes closed. I nodded, doing the same.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see why as well!" She laughed. "Love the swim suit by the way." I looked at her and she smiled.

"I was obsessed with the Little Mermaid when I was younger, I'm surprised you know it, being pureblood and all."

"My last boyfriend was a muggleborn, went over to his house once and his little sister was watching it, I loved it. She was so interested in the fact that I hadn't seen any of them so she practically made me site down with her and watch a shit load of them. It was fun." She nodded.

"What happened to him, your boyfriend?" I sighed.

"I broke it off last month, he was pretty upset about it."

"I can imagine, any reason?"

"Didn't think we had much of a future together is all, I don't know, wasn't meant to be." She didn't bring it up again, instead she sighed and shook her head.

"What are they doing now?" I turned my head to where she was looking and tried to suppress my laughter. I failed.

"Boys." I said, shaking my head. James and Sirius were trying to hold each other underwater as long as possible. Peter was watching and after a while Remus walked up to them, tore them apart, and held them both underwater while laughing. I looked back at Lily, who was still watching them, amused. "So do you know them pretty well?" She shrugged.

"I guess, Remus and I are prefects, so we're up late together a lot, and we study together sometimes. I've never really talked to Peter all that much. Sirius is… well… Sirius. Potter-" I cut her off.

"There you go again, calling him Potter!"

"Well- you and Sirius call each other by _your _last names all the time!" I gave her a look.

"Yeah, but we don't say them like you do, when you say it… it kind of sounds hostile, like you don't like addressing him, and he's says your last name in a sort of teasing voice, like he's asking for it." She threw her hands up.

"Well he _is _asking for it! Just look at him!" I rose an eyebrow and glanced at him before turning back to her.

"What? All I see is an incredibly fit guy who can sometimes be obnoxious." She wrinkled her nose.

"More like _always _obnoxious." She muttered.

"Does he bully you?"

"Well…. No…. He's just so annoying all of the time! Always teasing me and asking me out." I blankly stared at her.

"Oh no, an incredible fit Quidditch player is always asking you out, whatever shall you do?" I said with a monotone voice. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not just that, he and Black also always picks on other kids."

"They're teenage boys! Of course they do!"

"They used to always bully an old friend of mine!"

"Do they still?"

"Well- no…" I blinked, "but they used to! They terrorized him!" I sighed.

"Lily… sounds to me like you just keep making excuses to not like them. To continue saying 'no' to James." She crossed her arms.

"I would never say 'yes' to him! He never gives up!"

"Maybe he actually likes you?"

"Oh please, he just likes a challenge is all," I sighed, giving up. After a few minutes of watching them, she spoke again. "He is pretty fit though, isn't he?" She whispered, I smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, but I bet Remus could give him a run for his money." She laughed back.

"Kind of surprised, he's more of 'stay in and read a book' kind of guy than 'go out and be active' kind of guy." I smiled.

"What's Sirius' excuse then? 'Cause he doesn't seem like either!" She snorted.

"His excuse is that he has to stay in shape so that idiot girls will continue to shag him." I snorted then shrugged.

"I guess could see it." She rose an eyebrow.

"See what?" I smirked and her and winked.

"Shag him." She made a disgusted face and shoved me to the side, I laughed. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you wouldn't if you got the chance with one of them." She ignored so I got right up to her. "Just think about it, one night, with absolutely no repercussions, just a onetime thing. You really wouldn't? With any of them?" She bit her lip as she continued to watch them.

"Well- maybe…. I don't know, I've never been that type of girl?" I rolled my eyes.

"What? The girl type?" She looked at me.

"Not all girls do stuff like that." I took a drink of water and smiled.

"No, but all girls have the urge to." She choked on her own water.

"You are a very interesting person."

"I know."

"I bet Sirius would shag you, too, if you gave him the option." I thought about it.

"Hmm… I'm still trying to decide which one of them I would choose if I were going to." She laughed, I winked at her again.

"Don't worry, I'll leave James for you." She made a face.

"Trust me, you don't have to." I continued to smile.

"Whatever you say." I could tell she was in denial, but it wasn't exactly my job to get her to see reason. Remus looked over at us and started coming over. "Here comes one of my choices right now." Lily laughed.

"You're not actually thinking about that, are you?" I shrugged.

"Who knows?" She shook her head at me, by that point he had reached us.

"What are you girls talking about?" He lied down on his towel next to me.

"Nothing much, just girl stuff." He made face and I laughed. The other three soon joined us.

"So how long are we staying here? Because I am really beginning to enjoy this place!" I laughed.

"Couple of days maybe, I like it here to, Namur, I'll have to remember it so I can come back some day!" Lily nodded.

"Great shopping to!" I nodded and all of the boys groaned.

"Okay, now I know what you mean by girl stuff," Remus said, Lily and I laughed.

"We should have a bonfire tonight!" Sirius exclaimed, we all rolled our eyes at the random statement.

"All right, that can be your job then."

As it turned out, Sirius was actually pretty useful when it came to building fires. "Wow, I'm impressed." He bowed and winked at me.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at, Love. I'm a man of many talents." I scoffed.

"I'm sure you are."

"Shut up, Padfoot, we're not nearly drunk enough to find you charming yet!" James yelled.

"That's not what you said last night, Prongs!" James flipped him off and I went over to my purse.

"Speaking of getting drunk! I have a present for you all!" Sirius jumped up and down with excitement.

"Does this present happen to be in the form of a bottle?" I nodded.

"It does!" I pulled it out. "Firewhiskey!" He took the bottle from my hands and worked at opening it.

"This is great, Love, really, but it's not nearly enough to get us all pissed." I rolled my eyes.

"What? You really think I only brought one? How stupid do you think I am?" He looked at me before breaking out into a wide grin. He kneeled down onto the sand.

"Marry me?"

"Of course not! I don't marry men that I haven't slept with yet! I told you before, Black, I'm not stupid!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"We could always change that!" I scoffed.

"In your dreams."

"Yes, it is." I laughed and pushed him over before sitting down.

"Now! Who would like to play a fun drinking game?" Sirius and James immediately rose their hands but Lily looked skeptical.

"I don't really think I should."

"Too bad it's not up for debate!" I exclaimed. I got out the other bottles and handed them out to the others so each of us had one. "It's called 'I never', basically what you do is say something you've never done, and anybody who has done has to take a drink! Okay? Got it? Who wants to start?" I didn't wait for anyone to speak. "Go Sirius!"

"Yes! Okay! Um…. I've never kissed bloke!" Lily and I took a drink.

"I've never been to Hogwarts!" I said, smirking at them. They all took drink. Lily was next.

"Um, I've never cheated on an exam!" The rest of us except for Remus drank. He was next.

"I've never had a long term relationship." Only Lily and I drank. It went on for a while, Sirius, James, and I were the drunkest.

"I've never hooked up with a Brit!" I said, everyone else drank to that.

"Now _that_ is something we could _definitely_ change." I heard Sirius whisper in my ear. I giggled in a very unlike me way.

"I've never shagged more than one person." Lily said, hesitantly. Surprisingly, Sirius and I were the only ones to drink to that. It went on for probably a bit too long, things began to get blurry. Eventually we stopped playing, but there was some type of party. Music, more drinking, dancing, a lot of stuff. I know that at one point I ended on top of Sirius' lap, kissing the daylights out of him. He was a wonderful kisser, even when drunk. Everything happened a bit too fast though. I remember two of us making it back to the hotel and making it up to my room, I remember his fingers struggling to drunkenly untie the straps to my bikini, and I definitely remember a lot of other things followed after falling onto the bed with him. I _eventually_ remembered it all, but I _was _really drunk that night. It took a while.

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover I ever had, I felt movement next to me and turned my head to see Sirius. I turned my head again and looked up at the ceiling, mouth and eyes wide open. "Holy shit."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Rights for the universe go to J.K.R. but Cassie was created by my unending imagination.**

* * *

_My nails dug into his back and I could hear him groaning. His hold on me tightened as his lips went down my neck and onto my chest. One of my hands went to his hair, pulling at it. My toes curled as my teeth bit into my bottom lip, hard. _"Cass!"

"Cass!"

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed, jumping up at the sound of my name. Four sets of eyes were on me, all except for Sirius', who seemed to be trying to look everywhere _but _me.

"What?" I looked over at Lily and smiled, sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry, weird dream was all." She nodded, slowly, still looking confused.

"O….kay, we'll be arriving soon, plus you were fidgeting, what was your dream about?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, they looked startles and I caught Sirius' eyes. I blushed as he tried to hide his smiled with a cough. "Um- It wasn't anything important, hey Lily! I have to go to the bathroom, care to join me?" Before she could answer I quickly pulled her up and out.

"Alright," he said, laughing. I pulled her into the nearest bathroom and locked the door. "Something tells me you didn't drag me in here _just _to use the loo?" I sighed.

"You remember what I said yesterday morning at the beach? About Sirius?" She rose an eyebrow and nodded. I waited a moment but she still didn't understand.

"We got really drunk that night…" I started nodding, waving my hands. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, Cass, you didn't!" I cringed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. I did. And now we can barely be in the same room together alone, it's so awkward!" She started laughing. "Oh shut up."

"I'm sorry, it's just kind of funny!" I glared at her.

"No it isn't!" She gave me a look.

"Oh come on, you two are _so _alike it's scary. What happened this morning when you both woke up?"

"Well…. It was awkward! I didn't know what to do! We eventually decided not to bring it up again!"

"Really? That's it? Nothing else is going to happen between you?" I shook my head, furiously.

"No, of course not! Why would it?" She shrugged.

"Well, usually when you shag someone, something continues to happen afterwards."

"Well! Not with us! Maybe for you it does, but trust me Lils, with us it was literally nothing." She still looked unsure. "We aren't into each other, sure, he's hot, we slept together once, but that was it! One night of drunken passion and it never has to happen again!"

"It's really that easy?" I nodded.

"It's really that easy, trust me Lily, I have no means to get involved with the likes of Sirius Black, he's not my type." She snorted.

"Please, you two are exactly alike!"

"Yeah, exactly, meaning it would never work, if I was with someone who was exactly like me then nothing would ever get done!" She laughed.

*Sirius' p.o.v.*

"What was that all about?" Prongs asked once the girls walked out. I shrugged.

"Chandler and I shagged last night." I could feel the other gaping at me, I finally looked up at them. "What?" Prongs snorted, shaking his head.

"Figures it wouldn't be a big deal to you, hell! It's probably happened before." I shook my head.

"A first, actually, she wasn't that bad to be honest." They looked at me. "What!?" Moony shook his head at me,

"Honestly, Padfoot, that's all you have to say? Everything is completely fine now?" I shrugged.

"It's a bit awkward I guess, but nothing we can't handle, merlin, this morning was so bloody weird, I don't plan on doing it ever again!"

"What? Having a drunken shag?" I looked at Prongs.

"Yeah right, no, I was talking about drunkenly shagging _her, that _won't ever happen again." They shook their heads at me and dropped the subject right when the girls came back in. I glanced at her for a second and thought back to that morning.

_I felt a throbbing pain in my head and brought my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose, groaning. "Bloody fucking shit!"_

_ "__Watch your mouth!" I tried opening my eyes but ended up only squinting._

_ "__Cass?" I croaked._

_ "__Yup! It's me! How are you feeling, Sirius? Hope you're feeling horrible." I saw her pacing the floor net to the bed. I had a moment of confusion as to why she was next to my bed, and then I noticed she was wearing my shirt from the night before. I opened my eyes completely and looked down at myself._

_ "__Shit," I muttered as images from the night before flooded through my head._

_"__Funny, I had a very similar reaction!" I groaned and sat up, making sure to cover my bottom half with the bed sheet._

_"__Sorry." She stopped pacing and looked at me._

_"__Sorry?! Come on, Sirius! Is that all you're going to say?" I shrugged and she shut her eyes. "Figures."_

_"__Hey! I'm not the only one at fault here!" She sighed and looked at me again._

_"__I know, I know, don't worry, ugh what were we thinking!?" I snorted._

_"__We were drunk, we weren't thinking."_

_"__Well obviously!" I rolled my eyes._

_"__Gee, thanks, it was good for me, too." She wrinkled her nose._

_"__Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." _

_"__Yeah, I got that." She sighed and sat down next to me._

_"__Why does it feel like this isn't a big issue?" I laid back down with my hands behind my head._

_"__Cause it's really not," she looked at me, "c'mon, Cass, let's face it, we've both been in this type of situation before, and we honestly have no romantic feelings towards each other, so why let it become a problem? It was a onetime thing! Let's just leaving it at that." She stared at me for a moment before nodding._

_"__Yeah, I guess you're right." I smirked._

_"__Course I am," I tugged at the shirt she was wearing, "for what it's worth, you look pretty sexy in my clothing." She rolled her eyes but a hint of a smile played on her lips._

_"__I bet that's what you say to all the girls to get them to shag you again." I wiggled my eyebrows._

_"__Is it working?" She straddled my waist and leaned over me._

_"__What happened to this being a onetime thing?" I grabbed her waist and flipped us around so I was hovering over her._

_"__How about this, we make it a _two-_times thing, but we don't tell anyone else about the second time?" She smirked and ran a hand down my chest._

_"__I'm sure that could be arranged."_

I smirked and leaned my head back with my eyes closed. What I had said was true, we felt absolutely no romantic feeling towards each other, we were just both there, both in the mood, and both incredibly fit. It would have happened _sometime _during this trip, it was inevitable. "Um, Sirius?" I opened my eyes to look at Lily, who was smirking at me.

"Yes, Evans?" She stifled a laugh.

"I believe you have something on your neck." The other boys started laughing and Cassie blushed, I smirked at them.

"Oh, I am very aware of that, Evans," I looked at my mates, "so, how were your nights?" They immediately grew silent, which caused both Cassie and me to start laughing. I looked at her and winked.

* * *

******feel free to R&R, it will brighten my day! And possibly my week!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, so we'll stop real quickly at the inn, and then head straight to where she's staying!" I said, pulling my purse strap over my head.

"And do you actually know where that is?"

"Duh, she gave me the address before she left!" I gave Sirius a pointed look. "So, what's your plan for sneaking the dog in _this _time?" He smiled wide.

"Ooh ooh! We should pretend that I'm blind again! There's _no way _that won't work again." Lily and I shared a look.

"I guess we'll be sneaking in the back again." I nodded.

"Yup."

"Oh _c'mon!" _

"No." He pouted and I shook my head at him.

"That doesn't work on me, Black, but nice try." I rolled my eyes. "You know, you act more like a dog then the _dog _does." The four boys started laughing and I stared at them with a confused look before turning back to Lily. She shrugged.

"Don't ask me." I sighed.

"Whatever, let's just get my friends, so we can leave again.

"And where are we going after this?" I got out the map.

"Well, I'm thinking we can stay a couple of days here, and then we can take a train down to Chur in Switzerland, after that we'll go over to Tux in Austria, then down to Trento, Italy. I actually wouldn't mind spending some time visiting other places in Italy as well." They nodded.

"Good plan Miss Map, but is there any way we can get some rest before picking up your strays?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like you're one to talk about picking up strays Sirius, and is sleep all you ever think about?"

"Of course not! I think about food plenty!"

After getting settled in, eating and resting, I looked at the address Talia had given me. "What are you doing?" I jumped up and spun around, Remus was standing there looking at me.

"Oh um, just trying to figure out where the house might be." He nodded, not taking his eyes off me, I narrowed mine at him.

"Do you have a problem with me?" He looked surprised.

"What?"

"Ever since this whole trip has started it's like you've been walking on eggshells around me, like you don't trust me, why?" He stiffened a little.

"Well, you've given no reason for me to trust you." I scoffed.

"Sorry for that, I guess I'll just go find a bus to almost run you over with and jump in front of you to save you." I sighed. "I just don't know what you want from me, what has you so spooked?"

"I can tell when people are lying to me, I can tell when you're lying to me, and you've been lying an awful lot this trip."

"So sue me! I have secrets! Oh no!" I glared at him. "It's not like I don't know you have secrets, Mr. Wolf." His eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?" I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Please, the states have Werewolves too, you know, I happen to know a few, well enough to know one when I see one." He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Are you going to report me?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, you don't actually scream 'threatening,' now do ya?" I shook my head. "It's your own business, business I've tried until now to stay out of, I would appreciate it if you at least tried to do the same for me. Yes, I have been keeping things from you, but they happen to be things that don't concern you. Let me deal with my own problems and I'll let you deal with yours, got it?" He studied me for a moment before nodding once.

"The others are ready to go, just to tell you."

"All right then, let's get a move on."

"Also, Sirius wants to bring Isobel." I groaned.

"Sirius!"

It took a while to find the house, but once we did, I didn't hesitate to completely pound on the door. _"Calm the fuck down already! I'm coming!" _I smirked as she opened the door, she had a sucker in her mouth and she looked at me, unfazed.

"Hey, Talicat, can we come in." She took the sucker out with a 'pop' and continued to stare at me.

"Well shit, I honestly didn't think you would follow through." I laughed as she let us in. I looked around.

"Pretty nice place, how've you been?" She shrugged and flopped down onto the couch.

"Bored out of my mind, my mom seems to think that we don't spend enough time together," she rolled her eyes, "She almost didn't let me bring Chris."

"Oh the horror!" I sad, sarcastically, she laughed.

"You try gong a whole summer without sex and then we'll see how bright and happy _you _are when school start again." I laughed and sat down next to her.

"You're right, that would be horrible." She nodded.

"Damn right, anyway, who're the newbies?" I straightened up.

"Oh, right! Tal, these are Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter." They all nodded and Talia saluted them. "They're British."

"Oh, that explains it." They all looked at her weirdly but she ignored them and turned her focus back to me. "Speaking of sex, have you heard from Dom?" I grimaced and sat back.

"No, why, is he still pissed at me?"

"Kind of, he's still upset but he's denying it, honestly I think you hurt his male pride the most." I snorted.

"Men." The boys looked offended but Lily laughed.

"Who's Dom?" Talia laughed.

"Oh, no one, just a guy that Sadie ripped the heart out of and tore into a million little pieces." I glared at her.

"Thanks for that." She shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not going to pretend that you weren't a heartless bitch in doing so." I sighed.

"I know. Anyway, changing the subject now, where's everyone else?"

"The rest of the family are out having some boring family time, and Chris is taking _forever in the shower!" _She shouted the last for words and we heard a noise from another room.

"Shut up, Woman! I'll be out when I want to, dammit!" She rolled her eyes.

"And he wonders why my parents don't like him." I laughed.

"Oh come on, Chrissy! I know you've missed me!" Just a moment later he walked into the room, towel drying his black hair.

"Why the fuck did you let her in, Tal?"

"Shut up, don't pretend like you don't love me."

"I don't."

"Will you two ever stop?" Talia asked, exasperated.

"No." We said together. She rolled her eyes but smiled as he kissed her.

"Oh, look! Sadie brought up Brits!" He rose an eyebrow at them. The five of them were between all three of us with amused expressions.

"This is going to be a lot more interesting than I thought." Sirius said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is my life, but not my work.**

* * *

"So what's with the dog?" I grimaced.

"Sirius picked her up back in Paris, wanted to keep her, I told him she would only cause problems for us but he didn't listen. Those boys rarely ever do so I wouldn't expect much from them." She nodded and looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Why are you with them, Sadie? You didn't tell me you were going to show up with strays." I sighed.

"I know, Tal, but I thought they could help, you know, I thought it might be fun." She gave me a look. Everyone else were walking in front of us, we were a few feet behind them, talking in whispers.

"What are you _really _doing, Cass? I know you said that we're all going to Bulgaria for the cup, but you _know _that sooner or later your dad will find out that's where you're going. He's going to be pissed." I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"And when is he not? I can handle him, don't worry about it."

"You know, if you wanted to rebel against him so much, you could've always stayed with Dom." I glared at her.

"I broke up with Dom for his own good, he didn't want my baggage, and I didn't want to give it to him."

"Oh _come on, _you mean you got to decide what he did and didn't want? Well, like father like daughter I suppose." I grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking.

"I am _nothing _like him!" I growled, she smirked at me.

"Oh Sweetie, you two are much more alike than you care to admit." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, whatever you have to tell yourself, hey! You lot! Wait up!" She grabbed me and pulled me to the others. "There's a party tonight we had plans to go to, are all of you in?" James and Sirius looked excited.

"Of course we are! Wait, what kind of party?"

"And here I thought I was done being forced into these dresses." Lily said, frowning.

"Oh shut up, you look great," Talia's voice called from the bathroom. Just then, Sirius walked into our room.

"Well don't you girls look fit? Hey, I have a question!" I sighed.

"No, Sirius, the dog is not coming with us." He pouted.

"Why not? She said it was outside!"

"Because someone is going to look after her the entire time we're there, and are _you _going to do it?" He said nothing. "I thought so."

"Well fine then, I guess Isobel will just have to stay here, all alone, with no one for company."

"That _is _what 'all alone' usually means, Sirius."

"Who made you in charge of this trip anyway?"

"Well who else was going to be in charge, Black, you?"

"Maybe!"

"Oh don't make me laugh!" Talia came out of the bathroom and walked over to where Lily was sitting.

"What's the deal with those two?"

"They shagged the other night." Talia scoffed.

"I could've told you _that, _do they always argue like this?" Lily nodded.

"As far as I know- oh!" An owl flew into our window at that moment.

"Oh, come on," I said, "We don't _always _argue!"

"Yes we do!"

"No we _don't!" _I snapped at him.

_*Lily's p.o.v.*_

Talia got up and went back into the bathroom to finish up while Cassie and Sirius continued their argument. The owl that flew in gave me the paper and I gave it a knut before it flew away again. I looked down at the front page and as I read my eyes widened. _No way. _

We all got to party and a very loud band was paying, I between that and everyone else there, I could barely hear my friends. At the thought of my friends I stole another glance towards Cassie. _Cassandra, _I thought, _Cassandra Chandler, how did I not see it before. _She looked at me and rose an eyebrow.

"You all right, Lily?" I put on a forced smile and nodded. _I wonder if the boys know. _

"Yeah, absolutely fine!" I said, cheerfully. The eight of us traveled over to what looked like a bar and sat down at a round table near it.

"How did you hear about this, Tal?"

"I met a few witches that go to Beauxbatons the other night, they told me about, completely safe from muggles!" Cassie's eyes widened.

"_What?! _Tal! You didn't tell me this was a party for our kind!" She shrugged.

"Relax, Sadie, there's nothing to worry about." She said, reassuringly, but Cassie still looked nervous.

"So, why do they call you Sadie?" Cassie looked at me again, awkwardly, and shrugged.

"No reason."

"Her ex, Dom, started it, we all just kind of got used to it."

"Well then, maybe you should get _un-_used to it, call me Cass like everyone else in the world." Talia snorted.

"Everyone other than your mother that is." She rolled her eyes but smiled at that.

"Why of course not!" She exclaimed in a posh voice, "My name is Cassandra! There is no business for silly nicknames for a respectable young woman like myself!" They started laughing. For the first time that night I tuned into what the boys were saying and was immediately bored. Quidditch. As usual. I sighed and rested my chin on top of my hand. "Oh cheer up, "Lils! It's a party!" I smiled but she was convinced. "Alright, maybe some drinks will cheer you up, I'll be right back." But as soon as she got up, she bumped into someone and ruined yet another of her dresses. I laughed as I had the sense of déjà vu. "Oh! Shit, sorry! That seems to happen a lot to me!" Cassie laughed and waved it off. The girl that had bumped into her wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, she just stared, wide-eyed and pointing, at her.

"You- you're Cassandra Chandler!" She froze.

"What?" People around us stopped and stared, whispers started happening all around us. Suddenly, we could hear shouting.

"Miss Chandler! Over here!"

"Miss Chandler!"

"The American Minister's daughter? Here?" All around us, we could hear shouting and see flashing lights. Everything happened quickly, I felt something grab me and looked to see Remus. I could see the other boys surround Cassie, trying to get through the crowd. As soon as we all got free, we Apparated back to our hotel rooms. All of us breathless and shocked.

"What… the bloody hell was that!?" James exclaimed towards Cass. "What did they mean? American Minister's daughter." She sighed.

"Well, that's who I am. Cassandra Chandler. Only child of the Minister of Magic in the U.S." James pulled at his hair and started pacing the room.

"Holy shit holy shit _holy shit! _Why didn't you tell us?!" She stood up.

"Would you have agreed to come with me if I did?" She asked, angrily.

"Of course we wouldn't! Merlin! _We kidnapped the Minister's daughter!" _

"You _did not _kidnap me!" She huffed, "I was perfectly willing to go!"

"My parents are going to kill me!"

"How do you think _I _feel?" She muttered. James turned to Sirius.

"And _you knew! _You must have! '_Oh, don't worry, Prongs, she's just an old family friend, looking for a good time, no problem!' _You _lied _to me, Pads!" Sirius looked down and didn't say anything else. James turned to the rest of us. "Well?"

"Well what?" His eyes narrowed.

"Who else knew? Who else knew that we're as good as dead when her dad finds us?" Cassie snorted.

"Well now you're just being overdramatic." James ignored her and I sighed.

"I knew." Her head snapped up. "But only for a few hours! It's on the front page of the Prophet, I'm sure every witch and wizard in the Great Britain knows by now." Cassie groaned and fell back on the bed.

"I knew she was lying to us about _something," _Remus said, "I didn't know what though, I'm such an idiot, I should have recognized her name!"

"I knew nothing." Peter said, raising his hands. Sirius snorted.

"Well that's nothing new," he muttered. I heard him and Cassie laugh quietly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell them, Cass." Talia said, shaking her head.

"I didn't want to be treated any differently!"

"You should have known this would bite you in the ass!" Cassie sat further back on the bed and sulked.

"I don't get it, she doesn't really look like her though, at least not from the pictures I've seen, and you definitely don't dress like a pureblood." Peter commented, Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And I do? Come on Wormy, if she didn't want anyone to know who she was, of course she changed how she looked!"

"Apparently I didn't do a good enough job though!" Talia shook her head.

"Not really, I could tell it was you right when I saw you, even with the hair." She made a frustrated sound.

"Ugh! Fine! It was probably the eyes, I looked exactly like my mother before and now I just look like my mother with red hair! Absolutely pointless! I'm such an idiot." She got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To fix it!" She angrily left the room, leaving us all staring widely after her. She finally came back a couple hours later, wearing a hat and sunglasses. She removed them and out fell thick, _very _blond hair. She shook it out and sighed. "So, get some rest everyone, we're leaving as soon as possible tomorrow morning!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I love fanfiction, I love Harry Potter, I love reviews, I love lots of stuff. I'm 100% sure I would love J.K. if I ever get the amazing chance to meet her as well.**

* * *

"Can I just ask once again _why the hell we aren't going home?!" _I rolled my eyes.

"Give it a rest, Potter." He stared at me.

"I don't know about you, Chandler, but if anyone found out that we practically kidnapped the Minister's daughter, we're pretty much dead!" I rolled my eyes.

"You _didn't _kidnap me! It was idea in the first place, don't worry, the most you'll get is a grounding from your parents."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Just stop stalking and come on, we have to sneak that damn dog on the train again."

"She has a name you know!" Sirius exclaimed, offended. We got onto the train heading straight to Chur in Switzerland, and found ourselves a compartment. Lily expanded it on the inside using magic so that we could all fit.

"I can't wait to get there!" Lily said, excitedly. "I've heard that it's absolutely beautiful!"

"Yeah, well, I can't wait till we actually get to the cup! This trip is taking a lot longer than I'd thought!" Lily glared at James.

"No one asked you, Potter!" I laughed.

"Well it's going to take even longer, James, why do you think we left so early. The cup doesn't start for another couple of weeks! I wanted to go site seeing!" He grimaced.

"I still say we're going to get caught, we've already been caught once! And now you look like your normal self again it's going to be even easier!" I sighed.

"Look, James, if you're really that worried then you can go, there's no one here stopping you." I smirked at him, "But if you leave now, remember that there's going to be a ticket," I took one of them out of my purse and waved it around him, "that won't be getting used." His eyes followed it. "A top box seat, completely empty, no one to sit there, cheering on the teams, already even paid for." I sighed and put it in both my hands, starting to do a ripping motion. "Oh well, I guess you're just not that interested." I started to move my hands but he grabbed them.

"Wait!" I smirked and put it back in my purse with the others.

"You made the right choice, Potter," my smirk fell and was replaced with a glare, I leaned forward and pulled him down by the shirt. "_Don't _tell anyone where we are, or else there _is _going to be an empty seat up there, got it?" He gulped and nodded. I smiled and sat back. "Good." After that all of us sat awkwardly in silence for the next few moments as the train started to move.

"So, Sadie, have you even _tried _talking to Dommie lately?" Talia asked. I didn't look at her and tried hard to keep my face neutral.

"I'm not talking about this right now, Tal." She scoffed.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn all of the time, Sadie?"

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped at her. The others looked at me, shocked, but Talia kept looking at me, unfazed. She shook her head at me.

"Are you ever going to admit it to yourself, Cass?"

"Admit what?"

"That you are such a fucking idiot." I glared at her.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." She gave me a look.

"Just because you aren't talking to him anymore, Cass, doesn't mean I'm not. I know what happened, and I know why you did it."

"You know nothing." She frowned at me.

"I know more than you think, honestly Cass, it's not that hard to figure out." I sighed.

"I'm not talking about this right now, Tal." She continued to frown at me but finally dropped the topic, moving to something else. She suddenly smiled.

"Hey, remember the last time we went to Italy?" I laughed.

"How could I forget?"

_I was lying in bed on top of my stomach and I could suddenly feel his fingertips lighting moving up and down against my bare back. I groaned and could hear him laughing softly. "It's time to get up." He said, quietly. I pouted and turned over so I could face him, moving closer to him and rubbing my face into his neck. This time, he laughed louder. "You know Talia is going to come in here eventually and drag us out, naked or not." I responded by wrapping one of my arms around his waist, pushing myself up against him._

_"__Can't we just stay in here forever?" I whispered. He moved some hair out of my face._

_"__No, besides, I thought we wanted to come here to actually see Italy, not the inside of our hotel room." I sighed._

_"__We can see Italy later, right now all I want to see is the back of my eyelids." He laughed and rolled us so that I was laying on top of him. His fingers still stroking my back, up and down my spine._

_"__We're still going to have to get up eventually." I kissed his chest._

_"__I know, but eventually doesn't exactly mean now." He smiled._

_"__Oh, Sadie, always trying to keep me in bed, will you ever change." I smirked and sat up so I could lean over him, my lips trailed down his neck, gently biting his skin._

_"__Would you like me to change, Dommie?" He looked up at me._

_"__Not for a second." I smiled and leaned down again, kissing down his chest. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes again. "I thought you were tired?" I smirked and bit gently down on the skin at his waist._

_"__You know, I'm suddenly feeling wide awake."_ _I continued to kiss down farther and could hear him groan._

_"__Don't start anything you can't finish, Sadie." I looked up at him through my eyelashes._

_"__Who said I won't be able to finish?" I said before going down under the blanket._

I cleared my throat and looked at Talia and smiled. "That was a fun summer." She laughed.

"I'm sure it was for you, you were in your hotel room half the time!" I laughed.

"And you weren't?" She smiled.

"No comment."

"Still, that was a really fun trip." She smirked at me.

"Yes, it _was_." She gave me a look and my smile left my face. I looked away from her, frowning. I thought more about the trip we took, it was last summer, and it was one of the best vacations I had ever had.

_"__Come on you two! We haven't got all day." I laughed as we caught up to her._

_"__Um, actually we do." She rolled her eyes._

_"__Still, I'm hungry, so hurry up, we could have gotten there sooner if _some _people_ _hadn't decided to sleep in!" Dom came up and threw his arm around my shoulders._

_"__Now what gave you the idea that we were _sleeping?" _Her face scrunched up and she bumped me._

_"__Slut." I rolled my eyes._

_"__Like you're any better." She laughed and took Christian's hand, the four of us walking into a café. _

_"__So what all are we going to do this summer while we're here?" I shrugged._

_"__Whatever we want, hey, we should go camping!" Talia rose an eyebrow._

_"__Why?" _

_"__Cause I've never been before! Somewhere near a beach so we can go swimming." The others laughed and nodded. As we finished eating and made our way further through the town we stopped at a fountain._

_"__Ooh!" Talia exclaimed, "I've always wanted to do this!"_

_"__What?" _

_"__Throw a coin in and make a wish! Do you have any Cass?" I dug through my purse and got four out._

_"__One for each of us, here." So we all turned around and threw them in. Talia smiled and looked at me._

_"__What did you wish for?" I laughed._

_"__Like I'm going to tell you?" I shook my head._

_"__I wished that next summer, the four of us will come back here again together."_

_"__Well now that you told me it won't come true!" She shrugged and smiled at me._

_"__It will if we make it." I laughed and shook my head, linking arms with her._

_"__Well then! I guess we'll just have to then!" She nodded and held up her pinky._

_"__Pinky promise?" I rolled my eyes but held mine up as well to link it with hers._

_"__Pinky promise."_


	13. Chapter 13

_*Third person p.o.v.*_

"I cannot _believe _those boys!"

"Well, actually it's not that surprising." Dorea and Charlus Potter made their way through the ministry, people stared and whispered as they passed. Finally, they got to the Minister's office. The secretary was sitting at her desk by the entrance.

"Do you have an appointment?" Dorea slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Who cares about a bloody appointment, tell the minister that I want to speak to _both _of them!" The woman looked startled.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm very sorry, but Minister Bagnold in a very important meeting with Minister Chandler, you'll have to wait."

"I don't give a damn that they're having a meeting!"

"Dorea!"

"No! I'm not going to just sit here and wait for-" at that the office doors opened. Dorea straightened up and clear her throat.

"Millicent, nice to see you again." The female minister nodded to her.

"Dorea, may I ask what you're doing yelling at my secretary?"

"We need to speak with you, and the other minister if he doesn't mind." The tall man standing behind her frowned and nodded. The four of them walked into her office.

"What is this about, Dorea?"

"You know what this is about, Millicent! This is about _our _son and _his _daughter off doing who-knows-what with his friends! When I get my hands on that boy he's going to wish he was never born!" Charlus walked up by his wife and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now, Dor, don't be so harsh; they just wanted some fun before the school year starts again, they're kids, let them have their fun." Malcolm Chandler then opened his mouth for the first time.

"I didn't bring Cassandra here to _have fun," _he snapped, "she is my daughter and she is to behave as such. What _your boys _did is unacceptable! When I find out how they made her go with them-"

"Well hold on for just a minute, Minister!" Charlus interrupted, "You have no right to accuse that this was all of the boys' doing, your daughter has just as much fault!" Malcolm glared at him.

"My daughter, Mr. Potter, knows her place, but those boys obviously need to be taught theirs." The two men were now standing right in front of each other, staring the other down.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Millicent exclaimed. "We're not going to get any of them back if we're constantly yelling at each other!" The men stopped their argument but continued to glare at each other. "That's better, now, the only problem is figuring out where they're going." Malcolm's eyes narrowed.

"I think I might have an idea of where that is."

_*Cassie's p.o.v.*_

"This is going to be _awesome!_ Did you know that there's a festival completely dedicated to beards?! Maybe we can all buy fake beards!" I laughed as Talia talked animatedly.

"Maybe, Tal, maybe." The stared at her with incredulous looks on their faces. "I'm just enjoying looking around the place, it's amazing!"

"Hey, Cass? You said to dress like muggles, and I normally understand what that means, but I have absolutely no idea what Lily is wearing." Sirius said, Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"This _is _dressing like a muggle, Black, just in a very…. Fun way." I laughed.

"Yes, you'll attract all the foreign nerds dressing all superhero like, I'm very proud."

"I still don't get how you know all of this stuff," James said to me, "You're about as pureblood as they come." I shrugged and smirked at him.

"What can I say? I like to rebel." Sirius snorted.

"Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be on this trip!" I ignored him.

"Anyways, there is a festival tonight and I completely intend on going, there's _no way _I'm going to miss out on seeing drunken old bearded men." Talia and Christian laughed as we linked arms. We started skipping forward while the others continued to walk behind us carrying amused expressions.

We started heading towards a bakery when I heard a loud barking. "Izzy!" A few seconds later we saw the big black dog rushing passed us, towards a man selling pastries. "Izzy! Come back!" Sirius yelled, running after her. I laughed as we headed over.

"I'm so sorry," I said to the baker, "Umm… shit, Je suis désolé? Es tut mir leid? Mi dispiace? Alright, I have no idea what language you speak, I'm sorry." The baker laughed and spoke with a very heavy mixed accent.

"That is alright, American?" I nodded, smiling at him.

"Yeah, my friends an I have been traveling, our next stop after this is in Italy."

"Well, it is no problem, I love animals! Here, sit and have something to eat." I smiled.

"Thank you." I looked at the others and made my way to a table.

"We're not staying here too long, right?" Talia asked, "I really want to get to Italy, we're going camping again right? Like last time?" James scrunched his nose.

"Camping?" I ignored him and nodded.

"Definitely, but we're going to need the supplies."

"Hold up! Why are we going camping?"

"Oh, don't worry, Prongs! Camping is fun!"

"How would you know, Pads? You've never done it either!"

"Well how hard can it be? We're men! We can do anything!" The three girls in the group rolled their eyes at that.

"Hey, speaking of beards! How do you think I would look with a mustache?"

"Shut up, Sirius."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Just to let people know, I am from the U.S. and I have never been anywhere BUT the U.S. All other country information I'm using was gotten from the internet so I'm very sorry if anything has been or will be wrong. Feel free to tell me my mistakes. Also, this chapter may confuse some people, but if you didn't know it before, this is not a Sirius Black love story, or any other marauder for that matter. Cassie just chooses not to constantly turn down men just like *cough cough* some men in other stories do.**

* * *

"Rock on, Bitches!" Talia screamed, jumping into the river. I laughed and squealed as the water splashed against me.

"You're _insane!" _ She just smiled at me.

"That's why you love me!" I smiled and shook my head. We had been in Trento for a couple of days and found an area near a big river that lots of other people were at as well. There was a big music festival going on. I had already even gotten a few numbers, not that I was going to actually see them again or anything. James and Sirius were having fun with some girls somewhere listening to the bands and dancing. Peter, Lily, Talia, and Christian were by or in the water.

As I was looking around the campsite I found Remus sitting on a huge rock by the water, reading a book. I decided to go over and sit down next to him. He didn't look up. I was laid down on my back and looked up at the sky; the sun was close to setting. "Full moon coming up." I looked over at him but he ignored me; he looked tense. "Do you have a plan?" He sighed, setting the book aside, and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No, Cassie, I don't," he snapped. I wasn't fazed and pushed the subject further.

"Do you need any help?"

"Cassie! No!" I was slightly taken aback and could tell I had a look of hurt on my face because his expression suddenly softened. "I'm sorry, I'm just on edge. It's getting closer and I have no plan; it also doesn't help that we're surrounded by a large group of muggles who have no way to defend themselves." I nodded slowly, letting it sink in.

"Do you think the other three will help?" He let out a shaky laugh.

"They'll insist on it, and I'll try to stop them no matter how useless it is."

"Maybe you should just let them then." His shoulders slumped.

"It's complicated." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Typical male response." He raised an eyebrow.

"If you want me to open up to you, maybe you should open up to me first." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What about?" He smirked.

"Well, I am very curious to hear more about this ex-boyfriend of yours." My body tensed and part of me really just wanted to flip him off and walk away; but I didn't.

"Well," I started off slowly, "his name is Dominic…. And he's a muggleborn." He nodded.

"What happened?" I hesitated.

"My father."

_"I LOVE him! You can't change that!" I yelled at my father, angrily._  
_  
"You DON'T love him, Cassandra, you don't even know what love is! You're only seventeen years old!"_  
_  
"I don't know what love is? YOU don't know! You and Mom don't love each other! She married you for your money and you know it! The only reason you're with her is because she a 'respectable pureblood'! You wouldn't know the first thing to loving someone!"_  
_  
"I will not have my child seen with muggle scum like that boy, he's nothing but trouble."_  
_  
"You don't even KNOW him! You could at least give him a chance! And he's not muggle scum, he's muggleBORN, how can you be so bigoted?"_  
_  
"This discussion is over, Cassandra, you will no longer see that boy." Tears were rolling down my face and I was close to screaming._  
_  
"No it isn't! I WILL NOT leave him just because you say so!" He grabbed my shoulder roughly and growled._  
_  
"I am the minister of magic and your father, Cassandra, you will do as I say! If not then I will not hesitate to put an end to it myself!" _  
_  
"Are you THREATENING me?!" He smirked._  
_  
"No, I'm threatening him. Put an end to it now, Cassandra, or I will make sure that boy has no place to go after he leaves school. I will make sure his filthy muggle parents no longer have jobs. They will NEVER be welcome into our world, and if you continue this relationship, you will be out on the street with the like of them." With that he walked away without another word._

"And you just did what he wanted you to do?" I nodded. "Why?" I gave him a shard look.

"Because I had to, Dom is so smart and talented and he works _so hard. _I didn't want to take all of that away from him. I knew that my dad wasn't bluffing; he would've taken everything away without a single thought." Remus looked like he was thinking hard.

"Do you regret it?" I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Sometime, sometimes I miss him and would give anything just to see him again; but then I would remember the risk of it and push the thoughts from my mind. I don't like thinking about it, because when I do- I feel like I'm suffocating." I let out a breath and ran a hand through my hair. "I just get so damn unstable; I feel like I'm going to explode." After a few seconds of silent sobbing, and calmed myself down and opened my eyes to look at Remus. "Your turn?"  
He nodded slowly with a slight frown before taking a big breath. "Well, I was attacked in my bedroom when I was a kid be a werewolf name Greyback_. _It was revenge on my father, who tried to get him arrested. My parents kept me sheltered as a kid and we moved around a lot to avoid suspicion; we were all very shocked when my Hogwarts letter arrived.

"Dumbledore came and eventually talked my parents into letting me go, that's where I met James, Sirius, and Peter. They were the first friends I had ever made. I was scared to let know my secret, I thought they would abandon me for being a monster; but when they did find out they still treated me as an equal. They wanted to _help _me." He shook his head. "Sometimes I just don't understand how, but I'm lucky to have them." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"What's it like? If you don't mind me asking." He shrugged.

"I'm used to the change; it's been happening to me since I was five. The turning itself is painful, but it's also something I expect. What comes before the change is always unpredictable." He frowned and leaned his elbows on his knees, sitting up. "Sometimes it's like I become a completely different person; I'll get jittery or hungry, really angry. Frustrated, temperamental, impulsive. I act with thinking. I never know how I'll act or feel; it's different each time. I'm scared-" he took a deep breath, "Sometimes I'm more scared of what I'll do in the week leading up to the full moon as opposed to that night." He looked at me, "I'm sorry, sometimes before a full moon I don't even make sense."

I smiled at him and shrugged, "It's not too bad. How are you feeling right now? Do you think it's going to get bad?"

"I'm not sure, it doesn't feel like it but we'll see. Lately the weeks leading up to it have been even more different than usual." I saw him shift uneasily and rose my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He squinted his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"More on edge I guess, anxious, I've been getting really worked up for no reason at all." I smiled at him.

"And here I thought you just didn't like me," I said, jokingly. He laughed.

"No, it's not you, you're fine. When we first met I didn't really trust you, but that was more of my issue."

"And now?" The corner of his lips tilted up.

"Now I don't really know what to think about you."

"Well, at least now I can sleep easily knowing you no longer hate me!" He sighed, shaking his head.

"I never hated you, I don't really hate anyone."

"Except for yourself, obviously." I stated, matter-of-factly.

He looked at me for a long moment, frowning, before nodding his head slightly. "I guess sometimes I do think like that." He wrung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's difficult to be what I am and not think it sometimes." I reached out my hand and found his; rubbing my thumb in circles on the back I spoke softly.

"It's understandable to hate yourself sometimes, but not logical. You've done nothing wrong, so don't blame yourself for something that's out of your control." He stared at me for what seemed like a long time. I had first thought he was going to say something else, but was caught off guard when he reached for the back of my head and brought my lips to meet his.

He was a good kisser, in different ways than the others men I've kissed. Dom always seemed to know how to kiss me depending on the mood I was in; sometimes soft and sweet, sometimes fierce and full of want. Sirius definitely wasn't bad, albeit kind of rushed and sloppy, but he had the passionate and want down. No. Remus was different. He was kissing me not because of his want for me, but because of his want to feel wanted. He wanted to feel human. Part of me wondered if this kiss would be happening if there wasn't a full moon coming on; if his emotions weren't already being driven wild by the wolf within him. "Remus."

I broke apart from him finally, getting myself under control. When I looked at him he looked like a totally different person. Wild and just about ready to do anything crazy. "What is it? Too much?" He may have looked different, but he was still Remus; he was still kind.

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry, I'm just hoping that you weren't about to try anything you would feel guilty over." He blushed a deep shade of pink and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I don't usually do that, I told you my emotions ran all over the place." I smiled at him.

"I don't mind; it's alright I you want to forget everything that's happening, I definitely understand that, I just don't want you to feel like I'm using you." His eyes flashed with amusement.

"Wouldn't it be me using you?" I shrugged and smirked at him.

"It would be us using each other."

Remus and I parted ways shortly after that, but once the sun went completely down, I didn't hesitate to sneak into his tent. Thankfully the boys felt the need to get separate single ones. He didn't look too surprised to see me. "Changed your mind?" I smiled and got down to straddle his waist.

"No, that had involved me being opposed to the idea in the first place." I leaned down and placed a light kiss at the top of his chest, "I never did."

As I pushed my lips against his, he slightly surprised me by not pulling away. Instead he tangled his fingers in my hair and deepened the kiss. He eventually released me so that I could pull my dress off over my head. He hesitantly put his hands on my waist. "Hey, Cassie?"

"Hm?" I didn't look up to meet his gaze, instead I just kept kissing and nipping at his neck.

"I um- I've never done this before."

"What? Casual sex?" His breathing turned uneven and his hands were shaky.

"Sex." I sat back up and tilted my head, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." He nodded slowly. His eyes darted back and forth between my face and chest, which was now only covered by a bra. "Does that change your mind?" I asked, not sure.

"No, but does it change yours?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"Not really, it's your choice whether or not you want to lose your virginity to casual sex inside of a tent. Not my first choice but hey! Whatever floats your boat!" His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What boat?" I rolled my eyes and laughed, bending down again to place another kiss on his lips.

"It _means _that we can do whatever as long as you're okay with it." I sighed and looked at him. "Do you want this to happen or not?" He chewed on his lip.

"Yes. I do." He started kissing me again.


End file.
